Total Pokemon Island Season 1
by corrm
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so be kind in reviews please. This is the beginning of my series, hopefully I will have lots of followers.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note- Thanks to comma12321 for giving me an idea on what to base my first fan fic on. Like I said this is my first fan fic so constructive criticism please. If you liked it why did you like it, if you didn't why not? Wish my luck here guys. I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama Island sad face for me :(**

"Welcome to season one of Total Pokemon Island!" Wobbuffet said. "I, Wobbuffet, will be your host. It seems like our contestants are coming now."

Contestants flying in:

"Tranquill plans on charming the competition with her Driftveil City charm." Wobuffet comments.  
"Hey boys, you'll come flying to this bird!" she says with a wink.

"Yo I am Archeops it feels so good to be back alive and freshly evolved."  
"Being a wild Pokemon, he has no idea how to act." Wobuffet continues.

"Being so many Ledyba in Crown City it was hard to find uniqueness, but we found her." Wobuffet continues his voice over.  
"Hey... I'm Ledyba"

Next some of the Pokemon come in by a giant wave.

Wobuffet announces the next Pokemon. "Next comes a huge help for his team, but could he go all the way?"  
"I am Wailmer. You like the wave I made? I am a major team player."

"This Blackthorn City competitor is ready to cheer his teammates on, as well as his fellow enemies." Wobuffet continues.  
"Hey hey this Politoed I am going to enjoy this game, hopefully no one finds me too cheerful."

"Hey Krabby here I am going to win this game and anyone who gets in my way will pay the price."  
"Vermillion City has 2 Pokemon representing them. She just seems to be ruthless" As Wobuffet continues to introduce the water types.

"I know everything and everyone, for I am the smartest person here." a very confident Golduck says.  
"This is the second one of the Vermillion City competitors, a little bit cocky, let's see if he will make it to merge" Wobuffet continues on with the introduction.

"This is the last water type in this game, from Lilycove City does she have it all?" Wobuffet questions.  
"Have you seen my cousin Starmie?" Staryu questions.

And those arriving by land

"Don't expect this Pinwheel forest native to go far unless he gets a better attitude." Wobuffet says dryly.  
"Ugg, I don't even want to go out here, stupid parents." Sewaddle grumbled.

"This competitor from Cerulan City is illiterate, if he plans on winning, he is going to have to learn to speak." Wobuffet explained.  
"Ar Arcanine." Arcanine growled, not knowing how to speak yet.

"She decided to come out of her hole, literally. Be thankful we don't have any Rattatta this season." Wobuffet continued on, getting tired.  
"Hey guys, I am like Furret, and I am like so happy to be here."

"Hey guys, whats up, I came here to sing, My family got tired of the bling." Meloetta sings.  
"This is Meloetta she is a wanderer, hence she has no home. Let's see if winning this competition would get her one."

"This next competitor is so secretive even we don't know where she is from. She could win this if she plays her cards right." Wobuffet explained.  
"Perrrrrr-fect, this seems like a group that will be extremely easy to manipulate. Bwa ha ha" Liepard grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah the first of my brothers to get on this show, I just hope I don't look like a hot head." Pansear jokingly commented.  
"Pansear is one part of the three brother trio, he decided to apply before they did, and he made it. Though he blows up easily." Wobuffet added to his description.

"That ride was way too long, I need to get out and stretch my legs. Geez." Tauros said angrily.  
"This hothead is from Fuchsia City, if anyone gets on his bad side, he will show them, he isn't the easiest to get along with, but he can be a great friend once you know him." Wobuffet explained in detail.

"I heard Meloetta was going to be here, I need to prove that I am still the singer around here." Jiggypuff said very defensibly.  
"This Black City competitor is very protective of her abilities to sing, if she feels threatened she will take out that threat." Wobuffet commented.

"This lazy bum doesn't even take note where he is from. Let's hope he can find his way back." Wobuffet said with little hope.  
"I slept the whole way here, and I am still tired. I hope this isn't any indication of how this season is going to go." Haxorus said groggily.

"I will be using quantum physics to help me win this game." Magby said.  
"This super nerd usually lives in volcanoes; he has nothing to do so he decided to come here, that also how come he is so smart." Wobuffet said nearly out of breath from all the talking.

"This Birth Island native is not afraid of anything, hence why he lives on an island." Wobuffet said with joy seeing as he almost done.  
"Bring it on, I am not afraid of no one." Charmander said like a boss.

"I'd wish the competitions would be facing north, as that is the only way I can face." Nosepass said in concern.  
"This Pokemon finally got convinced to come out of her cave, she's been nervous ever since." Wobuffet says.

"These are the contestants, coming to a fanfic near you," Wobuffet announces. "wish the contestants good luck."

**I plan on making eight regular seasons, then one "all-stars" season chosen by you. You guys get to vote at the end of each episode on who makes all-stars. This is going to be based off of A true number generator, which I don't own. At the end of each episode you could choose any three Pokemon to make all-stars, but if you review again with three different Pokemon, then that's your vote. You can also change your vote anytime. Also there is going to be 8 hosts, one for each season, plus they all will be working together for the all-stars season. Also don't expect regular updates, I will put them up whenever my Beta approves it for being posted.**

Wobuffet: This looks like its going to be a cool game, be sure to stick around and you can root for any Pokemon you want.

Me: You said it, wait how did you get here?

Wobuffet: Abra teleported me here.

Me: Oh well you had better get back before you get in trouble.

Wobuffet: One thing.

Me: What?

Wobuffet: Read and Review.

Me: You forgot something.

Wobuffet: What?

Me: Enjoy your stay on


	2. Good luck guys

_**Well I think that the first chapter was a semi-success, one review. Remember R&R.**_

* * *

The theme song comes on, after the theme song then the camera is focused on Wobuffet.

"Welcome all to Total Pokémon Island. Who is ready for the first challenge?" Wobuffet asks.

Everybody grunts except for Politoed, who cheers instead.

"You're all going to have to run through the forest with your team. First complete team to the campsite wins." Wobuffet explained the challenge.

Here are your teams. "Tranquill you're on ash tribe" Wobuffet explains to Tranquill.  
"Sounds like that tribe is gonna be full of boys." Then Tranquill winks.

"Archeops You're on Tribe Misty." Wobuffet continues.  
"Yo that's whats up." Archeops exclaims.

Wobuffet then looks for Ledyba, who's hiding behind Tarous. "Ledyba you're on Ash's tribe."  
"Um, ok." Ledyba said nervously.

Wobuffet walks to the ocean and then says "Wailmer you're on Ash tribe as well."  
"Oh sweet, let's get this challenge tribe." Wailmer commented.

Wobuffet looks towards Politoed. "You're on Misty tribe."  
"WOOPIE, good luck Ash tribe, we both going to need it." Politoed commented cheerfully.

"Krabby you're on Misty tribe as well." Wobuffet commented towards Krabby.  
"Alright guys get ready to dominate this challenge."

Wobuffet looks towards Golduck and says "You're on Misty tribe as well."  
"Great," Golduck said "I am ready to exterminate the rest of the competition."

Wobuffet looking a little bit worried now. "Ok then, carrying on. Staryu you're on Ash tribe."  
"Is Starmie on it?" Staryu questioned.  
"No Staryu, Starmie isn't in the game right now."  
"Oh ok." Commented Staryu.

"Sewaddle you're on Ash's tribe." Wobuffet continued.  
"Awe I wanted to be on Misty tribe." Sewaddle complained.  
"If that's your wish, then you're on Misty tribe." Wobuffet allowed.  
"No I want to be on Ash tribe." Sewaddle continue to complain.  
"Well then too bad. You asked for Misty tribe, that's what you got." Wobuffet reprimanded.  
"Fine then I'll on Misty tribe then." Sewaddle gave in.

"Arcanine, you're on Misty tribe." Wobuffet said.  
"Ar arc arcanine arc arc." Arcanine growled.  
"I am going to make the assumption that you mean that you enjoy your tribe."

"Furret you're on Misty tribe as well." Wobuffet said out of breath.  
"I am like sooo happy to be on like Misty tribe with like everyone else." Furret said.

"Meloetta you singing star. You're on Ash tribe, you might go far."  
Wobuffet said, becoming under the spell of Meloetta. "Sweet that good, I hope we have a lot of food." Meloetta commented in response.

"Liepard you're on Ash tribe as well." Wobuffet commented.  
"Sweet," Liepard said "Now I can plan everyone downfall." She said under her breathe.

"Pansear you're on Ash tribe as well." Wobuffet continued.  
"Oh yeah I got onto a tribe before my brothers" Pansear commented.

"tarous your on Misty tribe." Wobuffet said after taking a breath.  
"Oh yeah, let's get this done guys and girls." Tarous said.

"Jigglypuff you're on Misty tribe as well." Wobuffet said.  
"Well I won't be able to take Meloetta down personally but still could beat her tribe as least." Jigglypuff said with sadness, then enthusiasm.

"You're on Ash tribe Haxorus, Haxorus you awake?" Wobuffet said nudging him.  
"Oh what?" Haxorus responded.  
"You're on Ash tribe." Wobuffet explained again.  
"Oh ok. I promise I won't sleep the whole time." Haxorus said.

"Magby you are on Misty tribe." Wobuffet said.  
"That is Exemplary my turquoise shaded friend. I plan to denominate the entire competition." Magby said, stunning everyone around him.

"Charmander you're on Ash tribe." Wobuffet commented.  
"Alright, we got this guys, and girls, Charmander continue on "they can't handle the charmy."

"So that means that Nosepass is on Ash tribe as well." Wobuffet said.  
"What way is the Ash camp facing?" Nosepass questioned.  
"To the North, we got the disability covered." Wobuffet Responded  
"Ok good, thanks for that." Nosepass responded back.

"Now that we got the tribes out of the way, here's a map, like I said first tribe to get to their tribe camp first wins." Wobuffet explained again, and then disappeared into thin air.  
The Ash tribe huddles together as well as Misty tribe.

"What was Wobuffet saying about your disability?" Wailmer asked Nosepass.  
"Oh it's nothing to be worried about." was Nosepass response.  
"It seems like the fastest way to get to the camp is over the water," Wailmer said "how about you guys ride on my back; we'll get there much faster that way then?"  
"Ok that sounds great, let's hope that we get there as like fate." Meloetta sang.

"Shut up Meloetta, no one wants you around." Jigglypuff said rudely.  
"What did I do to you we have only been here for a few." Meloetta replied.  
"You know what I am going to leave you alone. Let your tribe deal with you." Jigglypuff relied back.  
"Go back to your Misty's before this gets fisty." Meloetta retaliated.  
"Jigglypuff get back over here. We don't need to be fighting with the opposite tribe." Golduck said.  
"Ok fine" Jigglypuff sighed.

"It is indeed unintelligent to get into arguments this early into the contest," Magby commented "Golduck is correct in this situation."  
"No one asked you Magby." Golduck went on the defensive, feeling threatened. "We don't need your comments."  
"Why do you try to quarrel with me? I was only paying you a compliment." Magby replied surprised.  
"Because I am the smartest one here, you seem to try and threaten that." Golduck commented back.  
"I did not attempt to do such thing, I was only agreeing with you." Magby replied calmly.  
"Ok alright, but we had better decide how we are going to be getting to camp. The Ash's are leaving now." Golduck said to his team.  
"You think you can take us on your back Archeops? You seem to be able to do that." Krabby said "Also Tarous can take a few of us as well can't he?"  
"Heck Ya I can," Archeops said "But it will be impossible to fit all of you dudes on my back, maybe that dude Tarous can fit the rest."  
"I can fit some on my back as well, as long as they aren't too heavy." Tarous said.  
"Ok so Krabby, Jigglypuff, Sewaddle, and I will go on Tarous, Furret, Magby, and Politoed will go on Archeops." Golduck said.  
"That may be wise, but I believe that the best option is to have more on Archeops, just because he can fit more Pokemon then Tarous could." Magby said.  
"Must you disagree with everything I say?" Golduck asked.  
"I don't know where you're getting that assumption, but I can guarantee you that that's not my intention." Magby responded.  
"Whatever," Golduck said "what do you suggest then?"  
"I don't care, just as long as we get there before Meloetta." Jigglypuff said.  
"I suggest that Furret, Jigglypuff and Politoed go on Tarous, the rest of us on Archeops." Magby said ignoring Jigglypuff.  
"That sounds good to me." Archeops commented in agreement.  
"Yay, we can finally leave," Politoed said "See ya Ashs, Wait where did they go?"

MEANWHILE on the ocean

Nosepass facing north says "I wonder how far we are from camp?"  
"About half way there," Wailmer said "the real question is where are the Mistys?"  
"What do those Mistys matter, we got this sweety" Tranquill said to Wailmer winking.  
"Where'd that 'sweety' come from?" Wailmer asked.  
"What you don't like being called that? What do you want to be called cutie?" Tranquill said.  
"I'll let you know when we get to camp, which reminds me better wake Haxorus again, tell him were almost there." Wailmer said.  
Haxorus is snoring loudly.  
"I'll wake him." Liepard said "Wake up Haxorus," She said softly "we're almost there. Haxorus, HAXORUS." She almost yelled at the end.  
"Huh what?" Haxorus asked groggily.  
"Were almost there," Liepard said sweetly "the others wanted someone to wake you, I offered to."  
Charmander being careful of his tail asked "How much longer?"  
"Not Much." Wailmer responded.  
"Got a time frame, I don't want to be the first eliminated due to a med-evac." Charmander said with growing concern.  
"I approximate about twenty minutes." Wailmer again said. "Don't worry, I am being careful to not let your tail get wet."  
"Thanks," Charmander said "much appreciated."  
Staryu is swimming beside Wailmer  
"I have never done anything without Starme, you think that might affect my game?" Staryu asked Wailmer.  
"If you let it get to you, then it will, if you don't then I think it wouldn't affect your game much." Wailmer responded to Staryus concern.  
Ledyba and Nosepass are sitting together.  
"Umm, you like the ocean." Ledyba asked quietly.  
"Sure, I guess, it's not too bad." Nosepass responded.  
"You have been looking over the water for the whole trip. Does this have something to do with your disability?" Ledyba asked somewhat wondering aloud.  
"I personally don't want to reveal that right, might in the future though." Nosepass responded.  
"You know," Ledyba takes a brief pause "I am very shy."  
"How are you managing to talk so much to me then?" Nosepass asked.  
"I guess I feel comfortable around you." Ledyba responded.  
Meloetta asked Wailer "What's Jigglypuff's problem, is it that she doesn't have an album?"  
"I don't know Meloetta, I don't know." Wailmer responded.  
"About ten minutes from shore team." Wailmer called out.  
"YAY, we're about there." Politoad responded enthusiastically.

MEANWHILE

"Yo I see those fools. They are tiny, but I see them." Archeops said.  
Tarous just a little behind them said "Do you think we could beat them?" Tarous asked.  
"Possibly wait where is Jigglypuff?" Magby said looking down noticing that Jigglypuff was missing.  
"I don't know, I noticed that it got slightly lighter." Tarous said.  
All of a sudden they see Jigglypuff run by Tarous after he stopped.  
"What are you doing? Get on Jigglypuff!" Tarous demanded.  
"I will when you start running again." Jigglypuff replied back.  
Tarous starts running and Jigglypuff hops on. When just at that moment The Ash tribe got to camp.

"Congrats Ash tribe, you have won the first challenge." Wobuffet said at the Misty tribe shows up. "Misty you're going to the campfire where one of you will be eliminated. See you then." Wobuffet said to the Misty tribe. Everyone on the Misty tribe looks towards Jigglypuff, Golduck and Magby.

"What happened, why is the tribe mad at you guys?" Wailmer asked Golduck.  
"Because Magby and I fought a little, and Jigglypuff fought with Meloetta as you saw, but she also fell off Tarous, which I think is what cost us the challenge." Golduck responded.  
"Who do you think is going tonight?" questioned Wailmer  
"I think it's going to be Magby honestly. That's what I am hoping anyways." Responded Golduck.  
"Let's see how it goes." Wailmer responded.

LATER AT CAMPFIRE

"Welcome to the first Campfire Ceremony," Wobuffet said as he continued "I will ask a few questions, than you can vote. Sewaddle you have been awfully quiet today, Why is that?" Wobuffet asked his first question.  
"Well it's simply because I don't want to talk to anybody." Sewaddle responded. "I don't want to be here."  
"Ok next question, Jiggypuff you seemed to get very angry at Meloetta care to explain that?" Wobuffet asked his next question.  
"Because I am the king singer around here and always will be. Whoever challenges that will be forced to be crushed." Jiggypuff responded back bitterly.  
"Archeops, what cost you the challenge today?" Wobuffet asked his final question.  
"Well I am not going to name any fools name, but they know who they are and that are getting the cut tonight." Archeops responded.  
"With that it's time to vote Sewaddle your up first." Wobuffet said.

AFTER A FIVE MINUTE MONTAGE OF SHOWING THEM VOTING.

"The votes are in; whoever doesn't receive a Pokesnack has been voted off." Wobuffet explained. "First up Archeops, then Tarous. Politoad, Krabby come get yours. Furret you receive one as well."  
"Are they Ratatta flavored?" asked Furret.  
"Can't tell you, next is Arcanine." Wobuffet continued.  
"Arc arc arcanine." Arcanine barked.  
"Sewaddle come get yours." Wobuffet said.  
"I asked to be voted out, geez guys." Sewaddle said.  
"Golduck come on up and get one." Wobuffet said.  
"Whew I thought I was eliminated." Golduck commented.  
"And the person not receiving a Pokesnack is"  
HUGE PAUSE

"Jigglypuff, you will be taking the Boat of Shame." Wobuffet explained.  
"WHAT HOW COULD YOU, I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA STICK TOGETHER TILL MELOETTA WAS OUT!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.  
"See ya Jiggly," Wobuffet said "enjoy being the first to take the Boat of Shame." Wobuffet called out.

"And that was the first Episode of Total

Pokemon

Island."

**Like I said don't expect regular updates from me. It took forever to write this because of all the dialogue. Poll up on my page on who you want to go through to the all-stars. The poll is going to be up till the end of this season. I am looking for a beta reader, I want to make sure my characters have personalities behind them. **

Wobuffet: Read and Review.

Jigglypuff: Don't vote for Meloetta, vote for me to make all-stars. I was cheated out.

Me: OK I get Wobuffet and Abra, but how did you get here Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff: Remember how Wobuffet said that I would be taking the Boat of Shame?

Me: Yeah… so?

Jigglypuff: Well this is where it leads to.

Me: So you mean that everyone that gets eliminated is going to appear here?

Wobuffet and Jigglypuff: YEAP!

Me: OH GAWD

Wobuffet: Good luck with that.

Me: Thanks for the support -_-

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
